


you’re warm

by melondery



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, M/M, a lot of fluff, confident gay doyoung, dowoo, flustered jungwoo, rainy day, they hella cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-15 21:26:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melondery/pseuds/melondery
Summary: jungwoo was bored, and the universe decided that wasn’t okayrather, doyoung shows up randomly at jungwoo’s house and shakes things up a bit





	you’re warm

it had been two weeks, and the rain still hadn’t let up. jungwoo sighed, staring out his window into the dreary, grey sky. he couldn’t just sit here, he thought. but there was nothing else to do. 

a sharp knock on his door ripped jungwoo from his idle thoughts. he rushed to answer it, and was shocked at the sight he beheld. 

“you’re early—“ jungwoo stammered. “i thought you weren’t coming over til tomorrow! our lit project isn’t due for ages.” 

kim doyoung stood in the doorway, soaked to the bone, with a tentative smile on his dripping face.

“ah, well,” doyoung began, and jungwoo could’ve sworn that, despite the poor lighting, he could see a hint of pink rise into doyoung’s cheeks. “i was really bored, and i guess i forgot to ask if i could come over— wait, is it okay?” 

jungwoo giggled softly. “of course it is, doyoung, please come in! you look freezing.” 

“i am freezing,” doyoung admitted.

“why didn’t you bring an umbrella?”

“uh, well, coming over here was kinda a spur of the moment thing, so...”

“you forgot.”

“i forgot.”

jungwoo giggled and opened the door wider for doyoung to come inside.

“let me grab you some dry clothes, doyoung! you can’t keep those soaked ones on,” 

“oh— thanks!”

jungwoo hurried to his closet and quickly returned with a new sweatshirt and pair of sweatpants, hoping desperately that they’d fit. 

“jungwoo, could you show me to the bathroom?”

“just down the hall to the left!”

jungwoo sank down onto the couch, then immediately hopped back up. he had to make doyoung tea, of course. or hot chocolate. or both.

by the time doyoung returned, the kitchen counter was covered in an array of hot drinks. jungwoo looked up, and gasped ever so slightly. doyoung looked really good in those clothes. like, really good. he must’ve been staring, because doyoung cleared his throat.

“why on earth are there seven— no, eight mugs on the counter?”

“well, uh,” jungwoo laughed nervously. “i figured you might want something hot to drink... i couldn’t really decide what to make so i made it all,”

doyoung broke into a wide grin. “that’s absolutely adorable,”

“w-what?”

“what?” doyoung smirked almost imperceptibly; jungwoo would’ve missed it if he hadn’t been staring at doyoung’s lips with wide eyes.

jungwoo opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t think of a single word to say. instead, he grabbed a couple of drinks and moved them to the glass coffee table in front of the couch. he stared at the floor, trying his very best not to blush, or squeal, or do something else embarrassing.

as jungwoo transferred the plethora of drinks to the coffee table, doyoung meandered to the plush couch and sat down. he perched on the edge of the couch, elbows braced on his knees, and he seemed to be lost in thought. jungwoo couldn’t look away.

“do i have something on my face?” doyoung gestured to his cheek.

“what?” jungwoo flinched ever so slightly.

“i said, do i have something on my face? or is there another reason you’ve been staring at me for two whole minutes?”

“uh—“ jungwoo still didn’t have anything to say. doyoung smiled and patted the couch beside him.

“here, come sit with me.”

jungwoo stayed crouched on the floor, dumbfounded. doyoung sighed exasperatedly, but his smile was light and mischievous.

“goodness, i feel like i’m repeating myself a lot today,” doyoung commented, tapping his fingers idly against the couch. “please, jungwoo, i’m still really cold. please come sit with me?”

doyoung’s eyes were wide and pleading, and jungwoo couldn’t say no. stiffly, nervously, he clambered onto the couch—

“w—what are you doing?” 

“i told you, i’m cold,” doyoung replied. “please,” 

“of course,” jungwoo mumbled, keeping his face down to minimize the scarlet flush in his cheeks. he settled down deeper into doyoung’s arms, which had wrapped around him like a thick, warm blanket. well, a bit of a damp blanket, but still. tentatively, jungwoo rested his head on doyoung’s chest.

“i feel warmer already,” 

“maybe if you hadn’t trekked through the freezing rain to get here...”

“but then i wouldn’t be here, would i?”

“you could’ve taken the bus, or brought an umbrella, or waited for the rain to let up,”

“are you saying you don’t want me here?” doyoung raised an eyebrow.

“n—no! that’s not what i meant—“

“it’s okay, baby, i get it,”

“i was just worried,” jungwoo pouted. “i don’t want you to catch a cold. you could get the flu, or pneumonia, or hypothermia, or any number of bad things— wait,” jungwoo stopped talking just long enough to realize. “what did you just call me?”

“jungwoo— that is your name, right?”

“i don’t think that’s what you said,”

“and what makes you think that? you were a little busy worrying about me, weren’t you?”

“i had every right to worry,” jungwoo protested.

“you’re so cute when you fret,” doyoung murmured. that shut jungwoo right up.

“here, babe, why don’t you move your legs over here? it’ll be more comfortable,” doyoung tapped the side of the couch opposite jungwoo. jungwoo obliged, and kicked his legs across doyoung’s lap to the other side. leaning the side of his face against doyoung’s chest, jungwoo whispered.

“you did it again,”

“did what again?”

“called me babe,” jungwoo’s face burned like a supernova.

“actually, it was ‘baby’ the first time,” doyoung corrected playfully. jungwoo just buried his face deeper into doyoung’s sweatshirt. 

“would you like me to stop?”

“no. absolutely not.”

“well then, that settles that,” doyoung pulled jungwoo closer. “babe,” he added with a grin.

“i like the way that sounds,” jungwoo mused. he slipped his arms delicately around doyoung’s slender neck.

“then i’ll be sure to say it more often.” doyoung smiled sweetly and nestled closer to jungwoo, who snuggled in in return.

the sound of the rain pattering against the roof was soothing, far more soothing than any other sound in this huge, bustling world. well, jungwoo thought, maybe not as soothing as doyoung’s even breathing. soft, grey light illuminated the living room, and the last thought to cross jungwoo’s mind before he drifted off to sleep was that neither he nor doyoung had so much as touched the hot drinks.

**Author's Note:**

> i had so much fun writing this i hope you guys like it too!!! my twt is @/renjungay if u wanna get in contact or something uwu


End file.
